Weeping willow won't you wallow louder
by millionyen
Summary: When you're a genin you get many benefits. You get to call yourself a ninja, someone who helps the village. A chunin is even better. You are legally an adult. An when you're an adult it means you can get an apartment by yourself. Sakura and Ino got one together the day after they officially became chunin. (not long after, Hinata and Tenten moved in)


When you're a genin you get many benefits.  
You get to call yourself a ninja, someone who helps the village.

A chunin is even better.  
You are legally an adult.

An when you're an adult it means you can get an apartment by yourself.

Sakura and Ino got one together the day after they officially became chunin.

You see, they were both best friends, but it were just so much easier to slip into the act of being rivals. To act as some other persons.

They'll continue with their fake character as long as possible. As long as they won't have to face the reality and themselves.

Not long after Hinata and Tenten moved in.

In contrary to shinobis believe, kunoichis stayed together. They'll act like bitches to each other, enemies, but in the end it's always the girls who are their for them.

After those missions. They know everything about each other. And they still love them.

Sakura and Ino meet each other first.

Ino protected Sakura from all the bullies; but only the girls knew why she were crying.

Hinata meet them a year later into their friendship. Like Sakura they found Hinata crying.

The three girls meet Tenten not much later after, finding her by herself in one of the gambling halls.

They've been in separate since the age of 7.

They'll continue to play out their rolls as normal girls who didn't know each other.

The book smart girl with a crush on the stoic one,

The perfect blonde with a crush on the stoic one,

The shy one with a crush on a loud one,

The girl with no problems in the world.

Being teamless it were obvious who would go first.

Ino still had her team with Shikamaru and Choji.

Hinata still had a team with Kiba and Shino.

Tenten still had a team with Lee and Neji.

Sakura had a team of a missing-nin and someone out training.

Sakura were sent first on a seduce mission.

Tenten went next, with no clan to back her up, Hinata went next seeing how her father didn't care about her, Ino came last went her father gave up on her.

What the girls hated the most that they were 14.

And that they weren't virgin when they went on their first missions.

It were Ino and Sakura who started it all. They had knew it from the beginning that they had to be beautiful.

The society were after all ruled by men, who went were their dicks pointed.

The girls always went on diets together.

Sakura took up medicine to get to know exactly what amount of calories they could eat and still be skinny without dying.

Everyone else think Sakura became interested in become a medic-nin to save life's.

Only the four girls knew the truth.

Perfect weight 88.

They trained together, seeing how they had no one else.

Even if Ino, Hinata, and tenten had teams no one of their male colleagues (kollegor) took them serious. They never expected the girls to be best.

And the girls were fine by that, training by themselves.

After all, they didn't expected to be respected.

They lived at the bad part of Konoha. No one of the girls complained, everyone of them felt at home there.

Tenten used to live here when she was little, being an orphan with no connection made her starting her life as an orphan at the whore house.  
In the beginning Tenten had hated Naruto for complaining about his sad orphan days.

"Even if he were an orphan, the Sandaime got him an apartment in the middle of the city. He complained. I shared a room with hookers and two other children in the red light district my whole childhood. I would have sold myself to live like him. I did, just to get enough food."

Hinata was a Hyuuga, and as a heir she had expectations. When she didn't meet them her father would throw her out, hoping she would learn her lesson.

"I didn't know anyone. It would be a disgrace for me to have been seen on my own, so I could only turn to the bad side of the town. Some whores helped me, they let me sleep inside their beds, and sometimes I had to pay."

Ino hated her family. She was spoilt, she was beautiful and she were shield from the world. They didn't let her out, hoping she'll become the perfect girl. She didn't know it wasn't normal for being beaten when she was behaving badly. She didn't know what sex were.

"I was hidden from the world, so when I finally got out I didn't know anything. I wandered to this part of town, and everyone were so nice. I didn't know that they joked and laughed with me because they were drunk. I didn't know what a blowjob was, i didn't know what sex was. I thought it were normal."

Sakura's parents were killed and having no other relative she got sent to her cousin; who lived in the red light district. He hated her, saying how she only took up space.

"He were a male stripper. After seeing him I found it natural to makes those moves every time a guy went pass me. One day he told me he was tired of guys and wanted to try to be the one to give. I didn't of anything as I gave him my body."

They all had bad memories from this part of town. But the past were the only thing they had left so they stayed.

Sakura swore she would never trust in anyone again.

Ino wore she'll never believe in anyone again.

Hinata swore she'd never become the Hyuuga heir.

Tenten swore swore she won't let anyone get into her position.

The chunin examen went smoothly until Orochimaru attacked. For their service the whole konoha 12 got promoted. Sasuke still left for the snake.

And no guy acknowledged the girls.

Tonight was the night Konoha 11 would eat out together. It's something they had to plans months priors to get everyone's schemes to get together, and the girls need to look perfect. They needed to look like the cute, frail, small kunoichis they were.

"Pass me the eyeliner, Hinata." Ino said as she reached her hand out to the blunett, who obliged.  
Ino and Hinata were in front of the mirror, pressing into each other to fit in the small bathroom.

Sakura and tenten were in the bedroom, applying make-up on each other.  
"We really need to get more mirrors -not that I don't trust you to fix my makeup- but seriously." Tenten spoke as she closed her eyes, letting Sakura apply a perfect line of eyeliner.

Sakura frowned at tenten's words, "That's true, but we don't have enough space."

The pinkuett blowed at the eyeliner, letting Tenten know it's safe to open her eyes; and at the same time Sakura closed her eyes.

"Surprise me with the eyeshadow." She said before Tenten could ask her what color.

Said girl browsed the colors before setting with a basic smokeyeye before she spoke, "This place is really tiny and we only have one mirror, but I would never want to live somewhere else."

Sakura smiled, making Tenten scowl with a 'don't move you'll ruin the makeup', the pink haired girl made her face neutral before continuing.

"We have enough money to get another apartment at the center of Konoha. But can you imagine living in a place with people smiling genuinely at each other and talking about love? We would hate it"

Tenten didn't even move a muscle as she answered with a "I know. This is where we belong, with the broken people."

She hated the feeling of getting drunk.

She loved the feeling of getting tipsy.

And it were such a delicate line between those two, she sometime didn't care as she crossed it.

"Hey girl! Nice body ya' got, wanna follow me home?" A drunk man shouted at Tenten, who just ignored him. She -they- were all used to it by now.

She holded up Hinata with one arm, dragging the drunk disowned heir home. An unlit cigarette hanging from tenten's mouth, teasing her with sweet promise of nicotine.  
With her other hand she pushed the lighter until she got a flame going, blinking her left eyes on reflects to not get the smoke in her eye.

She put the lighter down in her pocket as she reached up for her cigarette. "Heyyy Hinataaa do'ya think we shoulda have left ino and sakat the bar?" She giggled out as she clumsily tried to walk a straight line with Hinata in her arm.

Hinata's legs was desperately trying to keep up with tenten, "Why noooooot?" She hiccuped and dragged out the word.

Hinata laughed at Hinata, she didn't say anything funny, but god fucking damnit she needed to laugh at it.

"They'll take care of themself, baaae." Tenten slurred out somewhat understandable to the blunett at her side.

Hinata fumbled with her legs as tried her best to walk straight, but it was quite hard with her vision going in every direction. She looked to her left and saw a play ground, and immediately her eyes lit up with playfulness.

"Teeentee-"she hiccuped in the middle of saying her friends name, "-eeenn let's swing life away~"  
Tenten looked at where Hinata pointed and they both stumble towards the park.

It didn't went well. With the alcohol in their veins the barely made it to the swings before collapsing in laughter. They laid there in the sand looking up at the dead light they called stars. 

"Saaaaak I swear to God~" Ino sang to her best friend as they made their way home.

"You swear whaaaat?" Sakura sang at the blonde, with such a horrible voice it could break windows.

Ino laughed as she sprinted forward, with Sakura behind catching her.

"Titanic style is the onlyy stytyleee!" Ino screamed as she ran forward with her arms out.

"You jump I jump, remember!" Sakura screamed back holding Ino's waist, mixing all the lines together.

They run and fell down in the sand at a playground.

Sakura laughed as she tried to get up only to fall back down. She looked around and letting her gaze fall on something she liked, "I see Heaaaven, I see Helll I see Tenten making out with Hinaaa!"

"It's London and Parisss stuupieedd," ino said back as she looked where Sakura were pointing. True to her words, laying in the sand were their other two best friends, making out like there's no tomorrow.

In an instant ino and Sakura crashed into them giggling like mad.

"Heyyy why didn't we get invite to this party?" Sakura said as she hugged ino on the ground.

Neither Tenten nor Hinata answered, leaving the answer to Ino who was still laughing. "Haaaah no one want you saak!"

"You weren't invited either you dumb bilbo!" Sakura said back as she pouted.

Ino looked like she were about to scream an insult back at Sakura before she stopped and started to think.

"Heyyy that means we can have our own party baaabee." Ino said at last.

Sakura smiled devilishly at those words. She threw Ino at the ground before settling herself at her the blondes hips.

Giggles were heard as they connected their bodies, becoming one with the one they trusted.

Maybe in another lifetime they were normal.

Maybe.

And it's the only secret they have from the other. They all prayed, every, every, _every_ , single night to the Gods they didn't believe in to give the other girls another chance.

No one of the girls themself thought they deserved another chance.

" _Hey have you heard about the girls down town?" A man asked his bestfriend._

" _Those that lives for sex, drugs and rock'n'roll?" The other boy asked back, as he scrolled through his twitter feed on his new iPhone 6._

" _Yeah, they're fucking mental. Like, literally crazy. Heard they though they were some reincarnated ninjas or some shit."_

 _The other man shook his head, "Fuckin' bitches, always makes up shit to get our attention."_

 _They laughed._


End file.
